Comment rafler le gros lot ?
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Ginny est persuadée qu'elle va épouser Harry. Harry va lui démontrer le contraire …


Résumé : Ginny est persuadée qu'elle va épouser Harry. Harry va lui démontrer le contraire …

DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Harry se retourna pour scruter les alentours avant de reprendre son chemin.

-Tu es vraiment agaçant, marmonna le brun.

- _Tu es à moi_ , rappela une voix dans sa tête. _Et si tu veux continuer ta vie comme tu l'entends, tu dois compter sur moi._

Harry se garda bien de lever les yeux au ciel. Âgé maintenant de vingt-cinq ans, la menace Voldemort définitivement éloignée depuis sept ans, il entendait faire sa vie comme il le voulait. Seulement, il s'était avéré qu'il devait faire quelques ajustements.

Grimmaud Place était toujours aussi vide quand il y arriva. La demeure, laissée à l'abandon depuis la mort de Dumbledore, semblait toujours être délabrée. Mais quand le jeune homme y entra, c'était tout autre chose.

-Bienvenue, maître Harry, s'inclina Kreattur.

Après une « discussion » plutôt musclée, le Sorcier s'était imposé comme le nouveau chef de la famille Black. Impressionnée, Walburga Black s'était inclinée et avait donné des ordres en conséquence. Depuis, Kreattur était aux petits soins pour son nouveau maître.

-Bonjour Kreattur, salua Harry. Est-ce qu'il y a du courrier ?

-Si le maître veut bien me suivre, proposa Kreattur.

Durant l'heure suivante, l'Elfe de maison lui montra tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Ne pas vivre dans la demeure Black avait été un choix mûrement réfléchi et il ne le regrettait que très peu.

-Kreattur a une dernière chose à vous dire, hésita Kreattur.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Les Elfes ont dit à Kreattur qu'ils avaient peur du compagnon du maître, avoua Kreattur.

-Et toi ? demanda Harry en soupirant

-Kreattur sait qu'il ne s'en prendra pas aux Elfes de maison, assura Kreattur. Mais il craint le compagnon du maître …

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déclara Harry. Merci Kreattur.

L'Elfe de maison n'attendait que ça pour disparaître.

-Ils ont peur de moi ? fit une voix dans la pièce

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu terrorisais tout le monde, railla Harry en se servant une boisson Moldue. Mais s'il te plait, fais un effort. Ils vont nous servir pendant un long moment, tu sais.

-Ils sont remplaçables, grogna la voix.

-Même si ça me rend triste ? fit Harry

-Viens là, sale gosse, soupira la voix.

Un éclatant sourire orna le sourire du jeune homme qui vint se blottir contre la haute silhouette.

Harry avait beau avoir rencontré son compagnon très tôt, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils seraient ensemble. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue sept ans auparavant et s'étaient retrouvés il y avait quatre ans et ne se quittaient plus depuis deux. Qui aurait cru que Severus Snape pouvait aimer Harry Potter ?

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment avant que Severus ne prenne la parole.

-Tu sais que tu dois le faire ? demanda Severus

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais ça va faire tellement de peine à Molly.

-Si elle n'était pas aussi manipulée par sa garce de fille, aussi, renifla Severus. Toute cette satanée famille a bien pris le fait que tu sois gay et en couple et cette salope prétend encore que tu l'épouseras !

Harry soupira, se gardant bien de répondre. A la place, il se leva.

-Nous allons être en retard, prévint Harry. Je vais me changer.

Severus ne le suivit pas dans sa chambre et rapidement, il fut prêt à se rendre au Burrow. Le couple se regarda quelques instants avant de s'échanger un baiser chaste puis transplana devant la maison des Weasley. Elle avait bien changé et n'était plus sur le point de tomber en ruines.

-Harry !

Le jeune homme fut pris dans une étreinte d'ours. Il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Seulement un petit mois, ricana un roux derrière elle. Salut Harry !

-Hermione, Ron, salua Harry alors que Severus se contentait d'un signe de tête.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Hermione était celle qui avait le moins bien accepté sa relation avec Severus. Ron, lui, avait simplement haussé les épaules en déclarant que si c'était lui qui le rendait heureux, alors il n'avait pas son mot à dire, sauf s'il se permettait de lui faire du mal.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Harry

-Tous, assura Ron. Même _elle_.

-Et elle nous a fait la grâce de nous épargner son petit-copain du moment, renifla Hermione.

Tous les quatre avancèrent vers la maison mais quand ils en passèrent le pas, ils n'étaient plus que trois. Les salutations fusèrent de partout et toute la famille Weasley s'installa dans le salon pour discuter. Encadré par ses amis, Harry était prêt à tout braver.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, sourit Harry.

La foule bruyante tourna son attention vers lui.

-Merci, fit Harry. Je vais aller droit au but. Vous savez que j'attendais le bon moment et la bonne personne avant de me marier. Aujourd'hui, je suis fier de vous dire que je les ai trouvés.

Les applaudissements retentirent.

-Cette personne, je l'ai connue à l'école, poursuivit Harry. Il était difficile de croire que nous avions des atomes crochus mais le temps nous a révélé que c'était le cas. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue puis retrouvés et maintenant, j'aimerai faire une annonce.

Le brun tendit la main, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Une personne se leva, rougissante, et se rapprocha d'Harry.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, mademoiselle Weasley ? susurra une voix

Ginny se crispa. Cette voix, elle n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre à nouveau.

-Snape ! cracha Ginny. Vous êtes mort !

-Pourtant, je n'ai pas vu mon nom dans la rubrique nécrologique, assura Severus. Et vous ?

-Non, firent tous les Weasley, sauf Molly et Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? siffla Ginny. On ne vous a pas invité, que je sache ?

-Il est là à ma demande, gronda Harry.

-Pourquoi ? geignit Ginny en papillonnant des yeux pour l'attendrir

-Il faudrait déjà que tu arrêtes de faire ta diva pour le savoir, railla Hermione.

Boudeuse, Ginny se tut, seule concession qu'elle comptait accorder.

Enfin, seulement pour quelques secondes.

-Qu'attends-tu pour me demander ma main ? grinça Ginny en tendant sa main

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ce qu'il compte faire ? se moqua Ron

-Nous sommes en pleine réunion de famille et il vient nous annoncer qu'il allait se marier, énonça Ginny. J'espère que ma bague de fiançailles sera magnifique.

-Allons, Ginny, tempéra Molly en souriant tendrement. Pourquoi tu le presses autant ? Tu l'embrouilles plus qu'autre chose, là.

Harry ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et les rouvrit.

-Je sais que tu aurais voulu autre chose mais tu es conscient que je dois faire comme ça, fit Harry en posant un genou à terre. Veux-tu m'épouser …

-OUI ! rugit Ginny

-… Severus ?

-Gryffindor, roula des yeux Severus. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi vieux jeu. Ni même que tu irais jusque-là.

Il prit la main du brun pour le tirer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Harry se nicha dans les bras de Severus avec bonheur.

- _Gryffindor est vraiment la maison du courage,_ déclara Severus.

 _-Je t'aime,_ répondit Harry. _Et je sais qu'on nous fichera la paix avec un mariage. Même si on l'est déjà en quelque sorte._

 _-Stupide Gryffindor,_ sourit Severus. _L'heure des explications vient de sonner. Mais tu seras récompensé, sois sûr._

 _-J'ai hâte,_ pouffa Harry.

Le couple sortit de sa bulle pour observer les alentours. Mis à part Hermione et Ron, personne ne savait que le compagnon d'Harry était Severus. Ce dernier était porté disparu depuis la chute de Voldemort et n'avait pas redonné signe de vie. Du moins, en Angleterre.

-Fred aurait aimé voir ça, sourit Georges. Tu sais qu'il était le premier à assurer que ton homme cachait vraiment bien son cœur ?

-Merci Georges, rougit Harry.

Un à un, tous les mâles Weasley vinrent présenter leurs félicitations aux nouveaux fiancés. Molly eut du mal à revenir de sa surprise.

-Quand tu disais que tu étais gay … Ginny m'avait assuré que c'était uniquement pour faire fuir tes groupies, balbutia Molly.

-Je n'avais jamais été aussi sérieux, assura Harry. Je connaissais mon orientation sexuelle depuis mon seizième anniversaire. Je vous l'ai annoncé après la guerre parce que je n'aimais pas vous cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

-Mais quelqu'un a eu la langue bien pendue … ajouta Severus.

Les journaux en avaient fait des gorges chaudes pendant des mois en apprenant la nouvelle. Bien entendu, le trio d'Or avait rapidement découvert que c'était Ginny qui le leur avait révélé.

-Mais tu as promis à Ginny que tu l'épouserais quand ça se calmerait, déclara Molly, perdue.

-Jamais, gronda Harry. Tous vos fils savent que si je devais épouser une femme, mon choix se porterait plus vers Hermione et jamais sur Ginny.

-Je suis sûre qu'il t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour, cracha Ginny. Viens, on va te guérir et on va pouvoir se marier comme c'était prévu.

-Une potion comme celle que vous avez tentée de lui faire boire il y a deux semaines ? demanda Severus d'une voix de velours

La rousse se figea, attirant sur elle les regards noirs de sa famille.

-Oh, vous voyez parfaitement de quoi je parle, sourit Severus. Imaginez ma surprise en rentrant chez nous de voir mon compagnon dessiner sur tous les supports possibles le visage de cette … _fille_.

Il cracha le mot avec tellement de venin que ça en devenait une insulte.

-Heureusement, Harry a appris à combattre cette potion, depuis le temps qu'il y est drogué, laissa tomber Severus.

-Combien de temps ? gronda Ron. Harry ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, soupira Harry. Severus a toujours veillé sur moi. C'est lui la première fois qui a découvert que j'avais été empoisonné. La potion avait été mal brassée …

Ron allait s'avancer vers sa sœur mais Hermione fut la plus rapide et gifla à la volée Ginny qui en tomba à la renverse.

-Pauvre conne ! siffla Hermione. Pourquoi tu as voulu le tuer ?!

-C'était pas ce que je voulais ! rugit Ginny. Il devait tomber amoureux de moi ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

-A part parce que la potion était de mauvaise qualité ? railla Severus. Il était déjà amoureux.

-De vous ? grinça Ginny

-D'un homme qui n'est plus de ce monde, coupa Harry.

-Tu devais te marier avec moi ! pesta Ginny. C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer !

-Sauf que je te l'ai dit à toutes les sauces, s'énerva Harry. Je t'ai toujours vu comme la petite sœur de Ron et ce n'est pas près d'en changer. Et être gay n'est pas une lubie, tu devrais le savoir vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as suivi.

-Mais tu veux des enfants ! assura Ginny. Comment un homme peut t'en donner ?

-Il existe une potion qui est largement à la portée de Snape, ricana Hermione. Et même si ça ne marchait pas, ils savent parfaitement qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi comme mère porteuse. Ils savent que je n'essaierai pas de les séparer à tout prix.

Tandis que Ginny insultait de tous les noms Hermione et Severus, Harry se rapprocha de Molly, blottie dans les bras d'Arthur.

-Tu n'épouseras pas Ginny ? demanda Molly d'une voix plaintive

-Non, Molly, répondit Harry en posant un genou à terre et en lui prenant les mains. J'ai cru aimer Ginny et c'est pour cela que je suis sorti avec elle. Mais elle ne correspondait pas à ce que j'attendais de la personne qui partagerait ma vie. Je reste une personne assez casanière alors que Ginny ne se sent bien que si elle est sous les feux des projecteurs. J'ai même entendu certaines des idées qu'elle comptait défendre en tant que lady Potter alors qu'elles sont en totale opposition avec mes convictions. Même si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de Severus, je n'aurais jamais épousé Ginny.

-C'est sérieux avec Snape ? hoqueta Molly

-Très, sourit Harry. Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans et c'est lui qui m'a poussé à vous avouer avec qui j'étais en couple. Oh, il avait des intérêts à ce que je vous dise la vérité, notamment éloigner Ginny définitivement de moi, mais il ne pensait sûrement pas que j'irais jusqu'à le demander en mariage devant vous.

Molly rit.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit tout de suite ? demanda Molly

-Ginny me pourchassait, rappela Harry. Vous étiez persuadée que j'allais l'épouser. Et je ne voulais surtout pas que sa langue fourche encore et que Severus soit accusé d'un crime avant qu'il n'ait tout réglé.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Molly

-Il a été blanchi de son accusation de meurtre contre Dumbledore, souffla Harry. Il vient d'être gracié du meurtre de son père parce qu'en contrepartie, il a sauvé tellement de vies en devenant espion. On pourra toujours le traiter de Death Eater, en attendant, il en a fait plus que ces crétins qui se sont planqués pendant la guerre.

Molly prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

-Tu es heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte, sourit Molly, les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais tellement été heureuse que tu entres dans la famille …

-Je le suis, dans votre cœur, fit Harry. Votre bénédiction était tout ce qui m'importait.

Les cris de colère se murent en hurlements de peur et Harry se redressa, se mettant entre la menace et Molly. Mais en analysant la situation, le brun se détendit un peu.

-Severus, soupira Harry. On sait tous les deux qu'elle n'aura même pas le temps de penser à un sort qu'elle se ferait tuer dans la seconde.

Ginny, baguette en main, pâlit drastiquement.

-Vous n'oserez jamais, brava Ginny.

-Severus ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il en a marre de te voir me tourner autour alors que je te dis et répète que je ne voudrais jamais de toi. Quant à moi … je le laisserai te montrer qu'il y a pire que la mort.

-Tu le laisserais me faire du mal ? lança Ginny. Je pensais que je comptais pour toi !

-Tu as compté, corrigea durement Harry. Mais ça n'a plus été le cas quand tu t'es mis en tête d'être la prochaine lady Potter à tout prix. Tu m'as montré que tu n'étais intéressée que par la gloire et l'argent et c'est à ce moment-là que tu as cessé d'être mon amie. Tu pourrais mourir devant moi, je ne ferais rien pour t'aider. Je penserai à la peine que ça ferait à Molly mais je ne te sauverai pas. Viens, Severus, il est temps de partir. Tu avais promis de me féliciter comme il se doit mon initiative, non ?

-Sale gosse, sourit Severus.

Le couple salua la famille avant de se retirer.

Ginny n'eut que ses yeux pour pleurer son accès direct vers ce dont elle rêvait le plus au monde : la gloire, la richesse et la renommée.

EPILOGUE

Harry retomba sur le matelas, luisant de sueur, embaumant la luxure à plein nez. Effectivement, dès qu'ils avaient remis les pieds chez eux, Severus l'avait remercié comme il se devait de l'avoir demandé en mariage.

Pendant douze heures durant. Non-stop.

Là, le jeune Sorcier demandait grâce. Il lui fallait manger, respirer et dormir avant d'espérer quoi que ce soit de lui.

-Déjà fatigué ? railla Severus

-Tu m'as tué, soupira Harry. Mais pour rien au monde, je n'aurais renoncé à ça.

-Dors, maintenant, sourit Severus.

-Pas encore, refusa Harry. Il manque une dernière chose. Tu en as envie, je le sais.

-De quoi tu parles, gamin ? bougonna Severus

Harry s'étira langoureusement, attirant le regard de son compagnon sur son corps nu, et plus particulièrement sur une partie bien précise.

-Viens, sourit Harry. Je n'attends qu'un « Spécial Severus » pour dormir. Tu le veux aussi. Alors pourquoi tu te retiens ?

-Harry … soupira Severus.

-Quand j'ai accepté la première fois, je t'ai juré de toujours être là pour toi, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, déclara Harry. Je t'accepte tout entier, avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Accepte en retour que je t'aide, Severus.

Touché par ces mots malgré tout, Severus s'empara des lèvres d'Harry pour lui offrir le plus langoureux et le plus amoureux des baisers.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Severus.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit Harry. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire.

Severus l'embrassa encore une fois puis flatta son cou avec une traînée de baisers plus délicats les uns que les autres, entraînant des gémissements délicieux aux oreilles de l'aîné. Il insista plus là où le sang était à fleur de peau et alors qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait lui faire un suçon, Severus se recula de quelques centimètres pour permettre à ses canines de s'agrandir et perça avec la gorge palpitante de son compagnon.

Oui, Severus aurait dû mourir cette nuit où Voldemort avait jugé bon de passer de vie à trépas, terrassé par le venin magiquement modifié de Nagini. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et le maître de Potions était devenu un Vampire. Vampire qui avait pour compagnon un certain Harry Potter.

Oh, de chaque côté, ils avaient dû s'apprivoiser mais pour rien au monde, ils ne voudraient se séparer.

Quitte à le crier à la face du monde.

Ce n'était pas la définition du mariage ?

FIN


End file.
